Autre destin
by halinor14
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque les parents d'Harry et leurs amis arrivent à l'époque de celui-ci, alors que lui ne pense qu'à vaincre Voldy?
1. Chapter 1

**Autre destin**

_**31 Août 2003, Terrier, 23h07**_

Une ombre apparut sur le chemin menant à la maison des Weaslez. Toute vêtue de noir, elle s'approcha de l'entrée et sonna trois fois de suite. Dans la maison engloutie par les ténèbres de la nuit, une lumière surgit suivie de bruits de pas. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un grand jeune homme roux, baguette à la main qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sort au visiteur.

Baisse ta baguette, Ron, je ne souhaite pas mourir ce soir de la main de mon meilleur ami ; s'exprima calmement l'intrus, pas du tout surprit par l'attitude du grand roux.

Harry ! Tu aurais pu prévenir avant de te pointer ici à 11 heures passées. Entre, par les temps qui cours, il ne faut pas rester longtemps dehors, surtout toi ;lui répondit Ronald Weaslez.

Tu as raison, mon vieil ami. Hermione est-elle là ?

Oui, ça va faire un mois maintenant. Elle a envoyée ses parents en croisières au Caraïbes pour les protéger et est venue se réfugier ici. On attendait de tes nouvelles et on avait peur que tu sois parti sans nous.

Harry Potter s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil pendant que Ron préparait deux verres de whisky pur feu.

Ca fait du bien d'être enfin majeur ! Tiens, bois, il faisait froid dehors.

Merci. J'ai pensé partir pour faire Tu-Sais-Quoi mais Albus m'a suggéré de rester à Poudlard pour finir mes études. J'aurais accès à toute la bibliothèque, réserve comprise, et pourrais manquer les cours si je dois aller sur place pour … enfin bref, finalement, je fais la rentrée avec vous.

Harry, promet moi que lorsque tu iras les chercher, 'Mione et moi pourront t'accompagner. Harry, promet le ; s'écria le roux voyant le visage de son mi se fermer.

On verra, c'est dangereux mais si vous y tenez vraiment, on verra. Bon, allons nous coucher, je ne veux pas risquer d'être en retard et d'être sermonner par Minerva.

Je suis d'accord, bonne nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

02 septembre 1983, Poudlard, 08h44

_**02 septembre 1983, Poudlard, 08h44**_

Sirius ! Sirius ! Réveille-toi ! On va être en retard ! Même si embêter Rusard dès le premier jour serait plaisant, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver devant Mac Gonagal comme l'année dernière !; hurla James Potter avec l'intention de réveiller son frère de cœur et meilleur ami Sirius Black.

Hum ! Réveille les autres, j'arrive ! ; sommeilla l'animagus.

Rem' prend déjà son petit déjeuner et Pet' fait son sac ! Debout !!

James alla dans la salle de bain et revint vers son ami un seau dans la main. Sirius se redressa dès l'instant où l'eau glacial entra en contact avec sa peau et lança un regard noir à Cornedrue. Ils arrivèrent avec dix minutes de retard, firent perdre cinq points chacun à leur maison mais évitèrent le tête à tête avec la directrice des Grifondors.


	3. Chapter 3

02 septembre 1983, Poudlard, 08h44

_**01 septembre 2003, Poudlard, 21h30**_

Continuerons nous l'AD (armée de Dumbledore, cette année ? ;questionna Ron, après la cérémonie de bienvenu du choixpeau.

Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Albus ne partira pas et le nouveau prof de DCFM, Shin Arashi, à l'air d'être « normal », donc on pourra se contenter de notre…entraînement ; expliqua la brune.

A cette dernière information, les deux amis se tournèrent vers le dernier membre du trio d'or qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur arrivée au château. Ils finirent le repas silencieusement sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves comme ceux de leurs professeurs. Ils se dépêchèrent afin «'arriver les premiers dans le dortoir Grinfondor et ainsi éviter la foule des premières années et leurs questions. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient en effet renoncé à leur rôle de préfet pour être plus libre. Bien que les jumeaux Weasley en aient été ravi, les professeurs, eux, s'inquiétèrent car si pour le roux, ce changement était compréhensible de par ses frères, pour la brune, c'était le monde à l'envers ! De plus, le directeur de Poudlard leur a quand même accordé un dortoir à part pour les trois amis dans la tour des grifons. De nombreuses plaintes et demandes furent envoyées au directeur mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Le trio d'or avait ce dortoir pour une raison qui restera secrète et personne d'autres qu'eux et les préfets auront un dortoir personnel.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'engager dans les grands escaliers, un « POUF » se fit entendre dans le hall.


	4. Chapter 4

02 septembre 1983, Poudlard, 08h44

_**02 septembre 1983, Poudlard, 09h36**_

Jamesie, on s'occupe de Snivelus tout de suite ou on attend le cour de DCFM ? ; interrogea le célèbre Patmol.

Mon cher, tu me déçois beaucoup. On l'attaque maintenant mais on s'arrange pour qu'il soit quand même capable d'aller au prochain cour pour pouvoir continuer ! ; répond le binoclard, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Taisez-vous et laissez Snape tranquille ! Vous avez toute l'année pour l'embéter, laissez lui au moins le premier jour de classe ; leur demanda Lunard.

Non, au contraire, c'est notre dernière année ici, il faut en profiter ! ; S'exclama Sirius, un peu fortement.

Profitez donc de votre première retenue de l'année, monsieur Black, ce soir à 20h dans mon bureau. Et maintenant, concentrez vous un peu à la préparration de votre potion et en silence !! ; rugit le professeur.

Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien mais de là à me vouloir me voir le premier soir de cour, je pense qu'il exagère un peu ; chuchote Sirius à son meilleur ami.

Le regard noir du professeur poussa enfin les deux jeunes à s'intéresser à la préparation de la potion du jour, Tempus Activae, qui permet, si celle-ci est bien préparée, d'arrêter le temps dans un rayon de cinq mètres pendant près de quinze minutes. Malheureusement, ayant beaucoup de retard par rapport aux autres, James oubli certains ingrédients et Sirius en ajouta d'autres. Soudain une explosion retentit dans les cachots et toutes les personnes proches du chaudron des deux maraudeurs reçurent un échantillon de la potion ratée. Ainsi, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin mais aussi Lili Evans, Kate Johns et Frank Londubat se retrouvèrent couvert d'une étrange substance argentée. Puis un « POUF » retentit.


	5. Chapter 5

02 septembre 1983, Poudlard, 08h44

_**01 septembre 2003, Poudlard, 21h32**_

Les trois inséparables se rendirent dans le hall et virent six personnes dans un nuage de fumée.

Hermione, va chercher Albus ou Minerva, Ron, avec moi ; ordonna Harry en s'avançant lentement vers les six intrus, la baguette à la main.

Heu…James…On est où là ? Parce que la salle de classe a soudain un air du hall de l'école ! ; sursaute Sirius.

Sur ces mots, les deux membres du trio d'or s'arrêtèrent nets et le visage du brin se ferma.

Qui êtes-vous ? ; leur demanda t-il d'une voix légèrement froide.

Lili Evans, Kate Johns, James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank Londubat et Remus Lupin, Grifondors ; nomma ce dernier.

Mai c'est impossible ! ; S'exclama Ron en regardant tour à tour Harry et James.

Sur ce, le directeur arriva accompagné d'Hermione Granger ainsi que des professeurs Mac Donagal et Snape.

Eh bien, que ce passe t-il ici ? ; demanda Dumbledore.

Ils sont apparus tout à coup dans le hall, professeur, et ils ne nous sont pas inconnus ! ; répondit Ron.

Albus se tourna alors vers les six têtes qui attendaient qu'on leur explique la situation.

Je vois. Suivez-moi tous dans mon bureau, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un petit contretemps imprévus.

Alors qu'ils allaient suivre le directeur, une quatrième année de Serdaigle poussa brusquement la grande porte de l'extérieur et couru jusqu'au groupe.

Professeurs ! Professeurs ! Des…Il y a des vampires dans le parc ! ; cria t-elle, effrayée.

Vampires et calices ! ne pas mélanger les deux, jeune fille ; ajouta un magnifique jeune homme qui avait suivi la Serdaigle à l'intérieur de l'école.

Will ! ; S'écrièrent ensemble trio d'or.

Salut vous trois ! Had' est là est aimerez vous parler. C'est assez urgent.

Ok, on vient. Vous vous occupez d'eux, Albus, après tout, ce n'est qu'un petit contretemps, n'est ce pas ? On rentrera pour les cours de demain ! ; dit Potter junior.

Attendez, quand vous rentrez, je vous veux dans mon bureau pour faire le point sur ce que vous avez déjà fait !

D'accord ! ; crièrent-ils en passant la grande porte d'entrée.

Heu…Professeur Dumbledore ? C'est vous ? Vous avez l'air…changé ! ; demanda, avec tact, James Potter.

En effet, Potter, nous avons vieillis car nous sommes en 2003 ! ; répliqua Snape, dégouté de se retrouver devant son ennemi de toujours adolescent.

Calmez-vous Séverus. Ces jeunes personnes sont complètements perdus. Allons dans mon bureau, il commence à y avoir beaucoup de monde ici ! ; décida le directeur.

Mais c'est peut-être un piège de Tom, Albus ! ; intervint Minerva Mac Donagal.

Oh non, je ne pense pas que Tom prenne le risque de faire revenir ses principaux ennemis même à l'état d'adolescent. Allons discuter assis autour d'une bonne baubierre, voulez-vous ? Vous aussi, mon cher Séverus ! ; répondit Albus Dumbledore.

Tous se frayèrent alors un chemin au milieu des nombreux élèves qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux, curieux de voir les professeurs Snape et Mac Donagal ensembles. Sur le chemin, les élèves regardèrent les six nouveaux en se demandant d'où ils venaient, surtout le brun qui ressemblait beaucoup à leur héro national sauf pour les yeux. Mais ils s'écartèrent tous du terrifiant professeur Snape qui paraissait encore plus en colère que d'habitude.


	6. Chapter 6

02 septembre 1983, Poudlard, 08h44

_**01 septembre 2003, Forêt Interdite, 21h47**_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que le trio d'or marchait dans la sombre forêt entouré d'une dizaine de vampires et calices. (Calicecompagnon, âme-sœur et amant du vampire. Le vampire se nourrit du sang de son calice qui reçoit en « compensation » une beauté et une force incroyable, plus bien entendu, d'une formidable régénérescence sanguine.) Pendant qu'Hermione et Ron se disputaient pour la énième fois pour une absurdité, Harry discutait avec Will, le premier calice car son vampire, Hadès, était le chef de leur clan.

Ceci n'est que le début du chapitre !


End file.
